Spoilers Nijiko
'More about Nijiko' 'Appearance' Nijiko is a middle-sized and slender person. She has shoulder-length black hair and a black spot in the middle of her forehead. The androgynous young woman always shows an expressionless face. 'Background and family' Like all the other Team Summer A candidates, Nijiko has no family. She was created from carefully selected sperm and egg cells and raised in a secret facility on an unknown island in order to be reared into a survival specialist. 'Personality' Nijiko is the most mysterious person among all the characters with exception of Chimaki. She is extremely hard to read or predict and never gives her thoughts away or gets involved in other people's business. She will even cooly watch someone die if she thinks saving this person could endanger herself. Even though she was going steady with Ryou for many years (and even tried to have sex with him which failed), she didn't follow him into exile because she didn't want the Water Class role being vacant within their little community. The strength of the teachings ingrained into her were even more restrictive on her acts than her bonds with Ryou. The young woman is very smart and calculating; she even taught herself how to handle a computer in order to find out the truth about the 7 Seeds project together with Ryou. 'Special Characteristics' (hobbies, strengths and weaknesses, special skills…) Nijiko received a vast range of survival skills during her training in the secret facility. When it was her time to choose her Specialist Class, Nijiko joined the Water and the Soil Class. 'Past' (before being frozen) She grew up with everyone else in the secret facility and always kept to herself. At some point of the story, she started going out with Ryou and during a secret break-in into the teachers' office, the both of them overheard the teachers talking about the last test being a deadly challenge. When the final test began, the two were the only ones truly prepared from the very start. All dressed up and perfectly equipped with survival tools, they set off into the mountains and carefully kept away from all dangers. As Ryou noticed Koruri and Ango being in danger though, he left Nijiko to help them out. The young woman refused to get involved and kept to herself until the test ended, even coldly watching a dying candidate not even moving a finger. Kaname wondered if it was really caution making her do this or something else. 'Development throughout the story ' (starting with the first appearance in the New World) After she entered the New World, Nijiko quietly worked with her team, rarely getting involved in the conflicts between Team Summer A and Hana's group. Only with Ran she talked more than the bare minimum of words, arguing with her over architecture methods. As time passed, Nijiko developed an hilarious relationship with the female Team Autumn leader, bickering with her all the time yet never admitting they slowly became friends. When Ango and Ryou wanted the other members of Team Summer A to follow them into exile, Nijiko wasn't even around during their previous argument with Aramaki, but inspected the water source instead. She only came back just as the other members of Summer A broke up with their leaders and cooly told Ryou that she had too much work to do in the camp to go with him. When she was asked why she didn't leave together with Ango, Nijiko simply stated that she had to fulfill her "water class" role and immediately discussed with Ran how to solve the problem of supplying the community with the water from the underground river. Nijiko was especially hell-bent on building a water-wheel to draw up the water. While they were contemplating more and more complicated solutions, Karita suggested a surprisingly simple solution: just moving closer to the water source! The two women laughed when they realized that easy solutions sometimes are the best ones - but the very moment they noticed that they'd been agreeing on the same topic, both of them started sulking. As a forest fire destroyed their base, Nijiko was forced to flee along with everyone else into an uncertain future once more. She was the only one who remained completely unaffected as their former teacher suddenly reprimanded the group and reacted cooly towards the unexpected reunion with Kaname. 'Further information' Nijiko loves water-wheels and has developed a funny half-rivalry half-respectful relationship with Ran from Team Autumn who also is very able in construction matters. Return to Nijiko Return to Team Summer A Return to Characters Category:Spoilers Characters Category:Characters Category:Team Summer A Category:Specialist Classes Category:Table of Contents Category:Forums